


1.

by NikaAnuk



Series: Your Hands Are Cold [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short, bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On "Pride and Prejudice" (2005) OST is song named "Your hands are cold" I like it and I like the scene in movie. So, here we are, a few shorts including the title. Random fandoms and parings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.

The Hound placed a basin with water next to Sansa's bed and looked at her from above. She was still shivering but she stopped crying. Sitting here, covered with his coat she looked like nothing but a little girl who lost herself. He could not look her in the eye. He wanted her, he imagined he had this soft body, her big eyes looking at him, seeing not a creature he was but a man he use to be more than once.  
And now... Hound shook his head and knelt in front of her. He took a cloth from the basin and carefully wiped the blood from her face. He could feel her gaze, Sansa was so scared she did not dare to move. He sighed.  
„I won't hurt you, little bird” he said.  
„Your...” her voice was weak. „Your hands are cold... sir.”  
Hound lowered his hand.  
„I'm not a 'sir' so stop calling me that. My name is Sandor if you must know.”  
She only looked at him and he was sure she would never try to use his name. An old fool he was. 'You should forget about her' he told himself and left her so she could change her dress.


End file.
